


Про Лимб, детей и охотников

by Istellic



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic
Summary: Данте в роли экскурсовода (или повесть о тайных страхах Вергилия).
Kudos: 3





	Про Лимб, детей и охотников

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2018

— Мы проникнем через вот это место, здесь, если я все верно выяснил, уязвимость в стене. Вот тут нам нужно будет выйти обратно в реальность, мы возьмем с собой один трафарет и баллончик. Немного усилий – и документы будут у нас, а дальше, уж поверьте мне, я смогу использовать это в наших целях, — Верг улыбался уголком губы, так, на одну сторону, что смотрелось порой скорее как судорога, а не как полноценная улыбка.

Посматривая на это, Данте чувствовал внутри растущую глухую тревогу, хотя пока не мог сказать, с чем именно она связана. Своей чуйке он пусть и привык доверять, но сейчас правда не мог найти обоснований для беспокойства. Просто знал, что это связано с Вергилием, который вдохновенно рассказывал им о том, как следует проникнуть на военную базу.

— А так, по реальности, мы не можем пройти? А, ну да. Злые дяденьки с автоматами будут делать в нас паф-паф, — понимающе прицокнул языком Данте, улыбаясь хихикнувшей Кэт. Вот же ж солнышко маленькое, подумать только. — Но и тут нам будет сложно пройти. Либо мы будем проваливаться в Лимб очень близко к базе, либо, если ты так хочешь уйти туда вот прямо в этой точке, нам придется делать большой круг, обходить «белое пятно».

— «Белое пятно»? — с легким недоумением уточнил Вергилий, который знал базовые моменты насчет Лимба, но никогда не углублялся до выживания в нем, как это делал (чаще против своей воли) Данте.

Охотник согласно мотнул головой, огляделся и, удовлетворенно заворчав, содрал с края стола салфетку. Их тут была целая пачка, и все из-за болезненно относящегося к чистоте рабочего стола Верга, который по пять раз на дню протирал несчастную поверхность едва ли не до блеска. Может, он просто хотел увидеть там свое отражение? Эта мысль Данте весьма веселила, но сейчас он был заинтересован в том, чтобы прямо из своей банки с пивом смочить свою же руку и положить на нее сверху салфетку, прямиком на костяшки.

— Ты накапал, — со страданием и болью в голосе выдохнул Вергилий, но брат его перебил, вновь нетерпеливо цокая языком:

— Запланированная жертва. Так вот, смотри сюда. Лимб – это первый круг Ада, наиболее плотно прилегающий к человеческому миру. За счет того, что он безумно «близко» расположен, он очень легко перенимает из него все, что только может. Было бы гребучее Средневековье – Лимб был бы полон замков и прочего дерьма. Люди строят небоскребы – и Лимб тут же отражает их в себе, искажая настолько, насколько это возможно. Но это нихрена не стабильный и не устойчивый мир. Смотри сюда, — Данте кивнул на салфетку. Та промокла в тех местах, где касалась неровностей руки, покрылась влажными пятнами, разводами. — Вот то, что мокрое, это точки соприкосновения с миром людей. В смысле, самые «близко» расположенные участки. В основном города, потому что Лимбу неинтересно поля коверкать, там нет людей и их отзвуков. Но видишь сухие промежутки? Это «белые пятна», ну, я их так называю. Лимб постоянно расширяется, это все же круг Ада, а Ад растет, людей-то все больше и больше, как тараканов. И возникают вот такие ничем не заполненные пространства. И, уж поверьте теперь мне, это не то место, где хочет оказаться хоть кто-то. Их даже демоны стороной обходят. Там… Можно потеряться. Там нет ничего, только завихрения энергии. По ощущениям… Ну… Как в мясорубку попасть, — усмехнулся криво охотник, и всем сразу стало понятно, что Данте однозначно знает то, о чем говорит.

Кэт неловко кашлянула и стянула салфетку с его руки, отправляя промокшую бумагу в корзину под столом:

— Ближе к базе я смогу найти подходящее место. Думаю, если мы будем осторожны, я и вытащить вас смогу обратно точно там же. Еще раз насчет плана. Вы уходите в Лимб, проникаете к центру базы к административным корпусам. Там выходите, берете документы, проваливаетесь обратно и идете на выход. На выходе вас встречу я, и мы все уходим вместе уже вне Лимба. Я ничего не забыла?

Братья переглянулись.

— Все верно.

— Отличный день, чтобы ввалиться на военку!

— Поганый день, чтобы ввалиться на военку, — констатировал Данте очевидное, опуская клинок. Верная сталь была в вязких черных разводах демонической крови. Лимб исправно поставлял на рынок стимпанк-исчадий, верно следуя последним трендам. Ну, знаете, бензопилы, протезы всякие там светящиеся, проводов побольше. И где классические рогато-чешучайтые твари? Несправедливо по отношению к тем, у кого есть вкус.

У Данте вкуса не было.

А у Вергилия его было слишком много. Может, поэтому он так жутко ругался, отзывая сотворенные призрачные клинки?

Если же говорить кратко и по делу, то любезно открытый с помощью Кэт портал нарисовал их прямо посреди гнезда демонической мелочи. Видимо, у тех были какие-то сложные понятия относительно личного пространства и полукровок на своей территории, но, как известно, почти любой конфликт можно решить клинком в живот. Во всяком случае Данте придерживался именно этой идеи.

— Что ж, начали мы великолепно, — не менее мрачно согласился Вергилий, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Зато они однозначно были на месте. Позади них потрескивала автомагистраль, усеянная фонарями-позвоночниками, перевитая трещинами и кровеносными сосудами. Прямо же перед ними располагалась военная база, что в мире Лимба выглядела как симпатичная такая современная крепость, не считая того, что над ней реяли какие-то крылатые твари, а фонари-прожекторы успешно заменяли громадные глаза, вырванные из орбит. Уютно, со вкусом.

Проблема была даже не во внешней стене, которую легко было миновать при помощи такой-то матери, крюка и виртуозных прыжков. Проблема была в том, что нужная им цель располагалась глубоко под землей, и до нее нужно было идти тесными коридорами. Впрочем, они могли быть тесными только здесь, в Лимбе.

— У тебя, случаем, этой... Боязни ограниченных пространств нет? — как бы между делом поинтересовался Данте у брата, скользя пальцами по влажной сырой стене. В коридоре было темно промежутками – как раз в промежутках люминесцентных ламп. И тесно, так, что приходилось идти друг за другом.

— Не замечал за собой. А что такое? — недоверчиво насторожился Вергилий, против собственной воли судорожно сжимая пальцами Ямато. Охотник в ответ ощерился и остановился.

— Ну, просто... Тут нет демонов. Но Лимб очень любит «играть», а здесь идеальные для того условия, особенно, если кто-то из нас тревожится. Поэтому сейчас нас будут пугать. Знаешь, как в старых добрых ужастиках. Тесные коридоры, надо же с чего-то начинать веселье. Меня как-то раз пытались напугать куклами, это когда я от Охотника удирал. Не особо вышло. Впрочем, я могу предположить, что все начнется с мигания ламп, — подмигнув, Данте скрестил руки на груди. Он больше не смотрел на брата, тем самым не намекая, кто именно тут тревожится.

И верно. Эхо его слов даже не успело утихнуть, как бесконечный внешне коридор начал неравномерно погружаться в темноту. Лампы трещали, лампы гудели, искрили и местами лопались. Переливы били по глазам, и Вергилий, который доверял зрению куда больше, чем Данте, против воли сделал шаг назад.

— Классика. А еще наверняка где-то кто-то закричит, — и в самом деле, порыв затхлого стылого воздуха донес до них длинный женский вопль, полный ужаса. Данте же закатил глаза и уверенно шагнул вперед, игнорируя световое шоу.  
— Вообще не страшно, — отметил он, и почти сразу же все прекратилось. На ближайшей стене обиженно мигнули проявившиеся буквы, но они исчезли слишком быстро, чтобы Вергилий успел их прочитать.

— И что это было? — аккуратно поинтересовался он у охотника, идя за ним след в след, хотя вокруг все было чрезвычайно, даже слишком мило. Никто тебе не кричит, напоминая просмотренный когда-то в детстве примитивный, но жутковатый фильм, после которого стало до тошноты страшно ходить по коридорам большого дома.

— Лимб как... Ребенок. Он получает информацию и начинает создавать из нее все, на что хватит его фантазии. Фантазии у него много, но он не всегда понимает, как ее подать так, чтобы она была... Достоверной. И жу-утко обижается, когда ему на это указывают, — хохотнул Данте, тыкая грязным пальцем в стену. «Иди ты на хер» – оскорбленно вещала им стена.

— И часто ты ведешь диалог с ним? — с подозрением прищурился Вергилий, который совершенно не понимал, почему его брат столь весел. Ну, для этого не было совершенно никакой причины, все вокруг вообще не располагало к смеху и легкому шагу!

— Периодически. Это весело. Нет ощущения, что ты один, — Данте обернулся, хотел еще что-то сказать, даже вскинул брови насмешливо, но передумал. Впрочем, Вергилий быстро об этом забыл, потому что вокруг них ситуация была все более абсурдной.

Очередной поворот ветвистого коридора вывел их к фонтану. И… Чем дальше в лес, тем чудесатее и чудесатее. Потому что тут совершенно неоткуда было взяться солнечному свету, но он был. Плясал лучами по заросшим растениями стенам, по мягкой траве под ногами, по фонтану и окружающим его двум статуям в виде прекрасных плачущих женщин. Это была ирреальная и неправильная комната в хитросплетении коридоров, такая, какие порой встречаются в мире снов.

— О, водичка! — мимо радостно прошел Данте и без всякого страха сунул голову под струю воды, растирая ее ладонью по затылку. Вергилий чувствовал себя… Странно. В мире, где его брат был своим, он был окончательным чужаком.

— Не боишься, что она отравленная? — природная осторожность много раз спасала ему шкуру. Потому-то он и стал главой Ордена. Потому-то и не сунулся к фонтану.

— Не, просто вода. Чужое воспоминание. Чужая боль и все такое, для нас это безвредно, потому что мы видим красивый фонтан и все. Но где-то тут точно есть страдающая душа, которая при виде этого красивого места помнит что-нибудь другое. Например, как его любимая свихнувшаяся женщина топит долгожданного младенца в этой самой водичке, — Данте вскинул мокрую голову и прислушался. Где-то рядом и вправду был слышен полный страданий заунывный плач страдальца. Уныние тоже грех, ведь так?

Вергилию и вовсе стало не очень хорошо. У него шла голова кругом, у него мелко дрожали пальцы, и он абсолютно не понимал того, как брат ориентируется в этом сумасшедшем месте. Там где он уже давно потерялся в одинаковых коридорах, Данте уверенно следовал то ли чутью, то ли пропадающим символам на стенах.

И складывалось у него впечатление, что Лимб и охотник не так уж сильно ненавидят друг друга, как оба пытаются это показать. В конце концов, в некоторые игры можно играть только совместно. Зачем городить невероятные фантазии, если некому их показать, правда?

Уже после, перебирая в руках пачку найденных документов, Вергилий раз за разом поднимал взгляд на брата. Тот валялся на диване, причем не просто так, а вверх ногами, закинув их на спинку, и читал какой-то глянцевый журнал. Он выглядел расслабленным, но…

Теперь Вергилий понимал, почему порой охотник срывался с места и пропадал на пару дней.

Не Орден.

Ненормальный, ирреальный, сумасшедший Лимб был его домом.


End file.
